omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Catastrophe
|-|Base= |-|11P / Crazy Dimension= |-|12P= Statistics Name: Crazy Catastrophe. Origin: M.U.G.E.N. Classification: Evil Deity, Dark God, Member of the Glorious God Orochi Race. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | At least Low E-1. | Unknown. | At least I-3. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Small Island Level. (Crazy Catastrophe is an edit of Mizuchi from King of Fighters, a clone of Orochi. However, he is still extremely powerful by conventional standards, even in his weaker palette) | Unknown. (In this state, Crazy Catastrophe is capable of defeating most characters, even most of the cheapest characters will be beaten once the last phase is over. However, this takes a certain amount of time depending on the opponent) | At least Multiverse+ Level. (At full power, Crazy Catastrophe is one of the most powerful and cheapest characters in the game. His most powerful attack is capable of crashing the game, it being a crossover game of many franchises and series, some of them having multiverses containing infinite universes. He is able to defeat the likes of Chuck Norris, Neo Reaper Isabeau SSJ9, Killer Donald, Killer Colonel and many more) Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic. | Unknown. | Immeasurable. (Above and beyond multiversal space-time) | Durability: | At least Small Island Level. | Unknown. | At least Multiverse+ Level. Immortality, Regeneration and the nature of his existence makes him nearly impossible to be killed. | Intelligence: Extremely high. Stamina: Limitless. Range: | At least hundreds of kilometers. | Unknown. | At least Multiversal+. | Weaknesses: | None notable. | A cheaper Mizuchi edit named Ice-Oro-Mizuchi is able to best him. | Key: | 1 - 10P | 11P | 12P | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 7), Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Flight, Soul Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Cloning. | All previous abilities enhanced by a tremendous degree, in addition to Regeneration (High-Godly, he is never killed, only defeated), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Nonexistence, Life & Death Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Resurrection, Acausality, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Omnilock, Invulnerability, Intangibility. | Notable Attacks & Techniques Kaijo/Harae (Cancellation/Exorcism): Crazy Catastrophe casts a mote of bluish-white light that disintegrates everything. Kon/Marukare (Blend/Rounding Reaper): Crazy Catastrophe generates a massive light that damages any foe. Return to Nothingness: In his 11P form, Crazy Catastrophe attacks the opponent with a series of 7 different modes, after which they inevitably die, returning to nothingness like the name implies. * 1. Spheres in red, blue, cyan, green, yellow, magenta and white fly up from the bottom randomly. * 2. Snowflake-like projectiles from Mizuchi closing up appear randomly, coupled with different-pitched Mizuchi voices. * 3. Blood-splatters now appear randomly and different-pitched Orochi voices join in with Mizuchi's voices. * 4. Spheres explode to the sound of a beating heart appear randomly, while the screen overall also alters in color, from normal, to green, blue, red or white. * 5. A human face which appears to be screaming appears now permanently in the background with white kanji symbols raining down. * 6. Red Kanji symbols, coupled with the Level 3 blood-splatters appear now all over the screen. * 7. All of the previous levels now appear simultaneously until the match is over. All characters will be instantly killed after being subjected to the 7th phase for a certain amount of time, even the most powerful and cheapest ones. Final Death: Crazy Catastrophes second most powerful attack. A massive skull with long hair appears in the background, instantly killing most characters. Cremination Blast: Crazy Catastrophe's most powerful attack. He engulfs the battlefield in a massive ball of flaming energy, which erupts and detonates into an enormous explosion. This attack is potent enough to overload and destroy all of reality, crashing the game at times. Almost any and all characters subjected to this move will be killed without fail. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:MUGEN Category:Tier E Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier I